


October Daze

by belizafryler



Series: Sanvers Family Fluff [1]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Maggie's had enough of missing Alex.





	October Daze

**Author's Note:**

> can i come into this fandom?? would that be ok??? i just love these two a whole bunch

It had been sometime in October, Maggie remembered, when she’d been forced to leave a house that hadn’t been home for ages. Not since the day she’d decided she liked girls had her house been a home. Maggie, even at the ripe young age of fifteen, had known that her parents would never accept that.

She still kissed a girl, _hoping_ her story could be different.

It hadn’t been.

When she’d been caught in the act of kissing a girl, her father hadn’t spoken a word as he took her back to the house. Then she was directed to get her stuff, and get _out._ Just like that. She remembered sobbing on and off for days when she first got to her aunt’s house. Maggie wondered if her parents would have been more supportive had she wound up pregnant. It was one of those questions she’d never get answered.

She rolled over in bed, shaking herself from the thoughts in her mind. She reached for Alex, before remembering that Alex was gone. Just like everyone.

No. That wasn’t right.

Alex had given Maggie countless chances to change her mind, be parents with her one day. It wasn’t like Alex wanted kids _right then_ , but one day. Maggie still could not believe that she’d told Alex no. “No.” Just like that. It had killed her to watch Alex leave, and yet…

What kind of parent would Maggie be? She had no good role model to look up to for that. Sure, Eliza Danvers had been welcoming, but Maggie was a bit old to have a Mother now. Maggie wished she could call Alex back, and beg her to return to their apartment. It hadn’t been a home for days - not since Alex left.

Maggie was tired of losing her homes.

That in mind, Maggie Sawyer made a decision. She made it in seconds, and immediately thereafter she knew it was the _right_ one. She grabbed her phone off the night desk, and hit the speed dial number one.

“Hi, this is Danvers. Leave a message.”

Dammit, Alex. Maggie hung up, and called again.

“Hi, this is Danvers-- Maggie?” Maggie laughed then, when she heard Alex’s groggy morning voice for the first time in weeks. She looked over at the time, noticing how early it was. Still, she thought this was important. She hoped Alex would agree. “Danvers.” Maggie replied, her eyes filling with tears.  
“Are you drunk?” Alex sounded nervous, like she wasn’t sure what to say.

That wouldn’t do.

“No, no. I’ve just woken up. And I was thinking and then I had to talk to you about this. Can I come over?” Maggie pleaded.

A pause. Then, slowly. “Sure. You’re sure you can drive?” Alex asked. Maggie imagined she was running her hand through her own red locks, and Maggie decided that it wasn’t fair that Alex could do that from afar, and still make Maggie want her.

“I’ll be there in ten.”

Sure enough, the drive took no more than five minutes. Alex was pacing outside the door, and Maggie’s mouth twisted into a sad kind of smile. She was so beautiful, and Maggie had nearly lost her.

No more of that.

“I want to have babies with you.” Maggie blurted instead of hello. “I was -- am -- just terrified I’m not going to be the mom they deserve. You know? I had terrible parents, Alex. What if I revisited that on _my_ kid? I could never forgive myself. But then I was thinking that you’d be there, and I know you wouldn’t let me screw it up.” Maggie was rambling. She took a deep breath.

“I wanna have babies with you.” She repeated. “If you’ll still have me.”

When Maggie looked up, Alex was crying. “Yeah. I won’t let you fuck this up Maggie. And you’ll not regret it either. I swear. It’s me and you.” Alex opened her arms, and Maggie stepped into them willingly. Her chin tucked into Alex’s shoulder.

“Me and you.” Maggie agreed.


End file.
